Simplify the following expression: $q = \dfrac{-7t - 10}{t + 9} \div 7$
Answer: Dividing by a number is the same as multiplying by its inverse. $q = \dfrac{-7t - 10}{t + 9} \times \dfrac{1}{7}$ When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $q = \dfrac{(-7t - 10) \times 1} {(t + 9) \times 7}$ $q = \dfrac{-7t - 10}{7t + 63}$